La menace Zu Pharg
by Logarn
Summary: Alors que Lin vient de terminer de réparer une sonde sur le Pic des Mirages une menace terrifiante approche à l'horizon. Une interprétation très personnelle du combat contre Zu Pharg. (A lire après le chapitre 10 pour éviter le spoil)


« Mmh ? Potes ont entendu ? Quoi ça c'est ? »

Le groupe se tourne vers le nord : un énorme ovale noir se déplace lentement dans le ciel.

« Lin ? demande Elma.

\- Cible mobile en approche… C'est vraiment très, très gros…

\- J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, commente Cross.

\- Plus gros que grosse caravane ! Même plus gros que Village Frontière légendaire !

\- Si ses transpondeurs ne répondent pas à nos signaux IFF nous devons partir du principe qu'il est hostile ! annonce Elma. A couvert !

\- Oui chef ! » approuve Irina.

Elma, Lin, Cross et Irina se dirigent derrière une formation rocheuse au sud, mais Elma stoppe sa course rapidement :

« Attendez… Quelque chose d'aussi gros qui va dans cette direction… Ca doit viser N.L.A.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Aïe…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'approcher de la ville, reprit-elle. Il faut l'arrêter tout de suite.

\- A vos ordres Colonel ! répond Irina.

\- On va fracasser ce truc vite fait bien fait, renchérit Cross.

\- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. N'oubliez pas, la ville entière compte sur nous.

\- On va dégommer ce tas de ferraille en plein vol ! conclue Lin.

\- Bien. Tous à vos skells ! » ordonne Elma.

En seulement quelques minutes les membres du groupe sont dans leurs skells et se préparent au combat. Elma fait les dernières recommandations :

« On fait comme d'habitude : Irina et moi on fonce au corps à corps en tandem. Lin, tu couvres nos arrières, et toi Cross, tu joues de ton fusil de précision.

\- Roger ! » s'écrient-elles avant de s'élancer vers le mécha.

Elma et Irina volent à grande vitesse sur l'ennemi, sabres dehors. De quelques acrobaties aériennes elles évitent les tirs du mécha qui viennent s'écraser sur le Pic des Mirages. Pendant ce temps, Lin tire un rayon d'énergie qui percute la cuirasse ennemie alors que Cross reste à bonne distance et charge son fusil de précision en cherchant un point faible.

Elma et Irina arrivent enfin au corps à corps et plantent leurs armes dans le blindage du mécha, sans succès.

« Pas une égratignure Colonel !

\- Comme on pouvait s'en douter… Vise d'autres endroits, il doit forcément avoir un point faible.

\- Roger ! » dit-elle avant de prendre un peu de recul. Elma fait de même et tente de trouver une faille dans le blindage ennemi.

A ce moment Cross tire avec son fusil de précision sur le mécha, sans plus de succès que les autres. Quelques secondes après, Lin s'interpose entre elle et des tirs adverses.

« Ca va Lin ?

\- Les boucliers ont pris la majeure partie des dégâts, le skell n'a rien.

\- Bien, et merci. »

Une fois le nuage de fumée dissipé elles constatent que l'ennemi a appelé des renforts.

« Elma ! Irina ! prévient Cross. Renforts ennemis ! Un skell et deux machines volantes !

\- Bien, répond Elma. Irina, tu t'en charges.

\- Oui Colonel ! Ils vont regretter d'être nés ! cire-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers eux.

\- Lin, tu la couvres.

\- Pas de problème !

\- Cross ! Nous on va chercher son point faible.

\- Rhooo… Moi qui voulait jouer avec les petits…

\- De quoi tu te plains, tu as le gros pour toi toute seule. » dit-elle en frappant à différents endroits du blindage.

« Ouais. C'est parti ! » se dit Cross en armant ses deux armes de poing avant de foncer sur le mécha.

Le combat se poursuit dans un déferlement de détonations et d'explosions. Lin bloque les divers assaillants qu'Irina termine dans une danse d'épées létale. Seuls peu de tirs ennemis parviennent à amocher les méchas du groupe tandis que les multiples renforts qu'appelle la forteresse volante tombent les uns après les autres.

Après de nombreuses tentatives, Cross commence à perdre patience :

« C'est pas possible ! Il doit forcément avoir un point faible !

\- Calme-toi Cross, intervient Elma, sinon tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer. Il y a forcément un accès pour… »

Elle est coupée dans sa réflexion par une série d'explosions, suivies de la voix d'Irina :

« Vous allez crever tas de ferraille immondes ! hurle-t-elle en transperçant un fal-swo. Détruire notre planète vous a pas suffi ?! Il faut encore que vous nous poursuiviez ici et que vous vous attaquiez à N.L.A. ! » Elle place ses deux lames de part et d'autre de la tête d'un galdr, se penche vers lui et lui crie : « Je jure de tous vous détruire ! » avant de lui trancher la tête. Elle observe alors le mécha décapité chuter en murmurant pour elle seule :

« Marcus… Je te vengerai. »

« Et elle tu lui dis rien ? reprend Cross.

\- Pardon, répond la concernée. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter.

\- Elle est… irrécupérable, répond Elma.

\- Hé !

\- ATTENTION ! intervient Lin en bloquant un tir ennemi destiné à Irina. Vous croyez que c'est le moment de discuter ?

\- Pardon Lin, répond Cross.

\- Oui, on se concentre et on tombe ce truc !

\- Roger Colonel, répond Irina en fonçant sur les quelques galdrs restant. Et merci Lin.

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça.

\- Heureusement Tatsu sauver colérique Irina, devrait faire moins discours et plus flanquer tatouille.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je te réduise en purée ? hurle Irina.

\- Je t'inviterai quand je l'aurais assez engraissé, tu m'aideras à le préparer, soutient Lin.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Quoi ? Quoi Tatsu a dit ? »

Ils furent tirés de leur conversation par un cri de Cross :

« Attention ! Il se transforme ! Reculez ! »

A ces mots le groupe s'éloigne du mécha qui commence à déployer cinq longs membres pour former petit à petit des jambes.

Elma, Lin, Cross et Irina se regroupent au centre des Plaines du Silence et observent la transformation dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de crainte. Le mécha déploie maintenant une sorte de demi corps en son sommet. L'énorme ovale est désormais dominé par une créature métallique pourvue d'un long torse, d'une tête ronde et de deux long bras terminés par des mains dotées de griffes redoutables. Une queue en forme de trident finit par se déployer à l'arrière de ce monstre tandis que deux voiles similaires à des ailes sortent de l'arrière de ses bras. Cette transformation donne au mécha une allure particulièrement imposante qui intimide légèrement le groupe.

« Oh la vache… Comment un truc aussi gros peut se transformer en vol ? se demande Lin.

\- C'est vraiment le seul truc qui te préoccupe là ?

\- Le Ganglion doit posséder une sorte de technologie de vol antigravitationnel, répond Elma sans prêter attention à Cross.

\- C'est la seule explication. Nos modules de vol, eux, sont toujours à propulsion… Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais ça dépasse tout ce qu'on possède. Ils nous surpassent…

\- Hé oh ? tente Cross.

\- L'humanité a déjà réalisé de grandes avancées, surtout quand elles étaient essentielles. Tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Elma a raison Lin, continue Irina, on ne va pas se laisser impressionner par ça. On va l'éclater.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Lin se tourne vers le mécha adverse.

« Comment on peut vaincre un monstre pareil…

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, explique Cross. Maintenant on va pouvoir lui casser des trucs.

\- Cross a raison, enchaîne Elma. On va tenter de détruire ses pattes, ça devrait l'immobiliser.

\- Colonel, on pourrait s'attaquer à la tête, propose Irina, on dirait que le cockpit s'y trouve.

\- On va attendre un peu, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Oui Colonel…

\- On garde la même formation : Lin et Irina sur les petits et Cross et moi sur le gros. On vise la patte avant droite en priorité.

\- Roger ! » s'écrient-elles avant de passer à l'attaque.

Le mécha ennemi avance beaucoup plus vite désormais, le groupe doit se dépêcher de le neutraliser avant qu'il n'atteigne Primordia. Alors que elles arrivent près du mécha, un nombre conséquent de renforts surgit pour les attaquer. Elma et Cross sont contraintes de ralentir leur progression pour éviter les ennemis et se frayer un chemin à coup d'épées et de pistolets. Lin et Irina progressent quant à elles plus lentement en détruisant méthodiquement tous les renforts qui passent à leur portée.

En quelques secondes, Elma se trouve à côté de la patte visée. Elle s'arme de sa longue épée à deux mains, charge son coup et abat son arme de toutes ses forces sur sa cible.

« Aucun effet ! »

Cross tire quant à elle à bout portant avec son fusil de précision à la jointure entre la patte et le reste du mécha. Une puissante détonation retentit dans ses oreilles, mais le résultat n'est pas celui espéré :

« Ici non plus !

\- Zut ! Ils avaient prévu le coup.

\- On dirait bien. On fait quoi du coup, demande Cross en s'éloignant.

\- On vise la tête, mais en restant sur nos gardes.

\- Bien ! »

Elles s'élancent toutes les deux sur le monstre.

Lin et Irina ont de leur côté un peu de mal à gérer la troupe de renforts ennemis, sans compter que le quintupède métallique leur tire sans arrêt dessus. Malgré tout, Irina continue de faucher les ennemis tandis que Lin couvre ses arrières.

« Mécha à six heures !

\- Merci Lin, répond Irina en se retournant vivement, tranchant son assaillant en deux de son arme. Tirs ennemis !

\- J'ai ! » dit-elle en s'interposant à l'aide de ses boucliers, avant de plonger sur un fal-swo un peu trop près à son goût. Irina poursuit quant à elle sa danse létale elle fonce au travers des ennemis, lançant ses épées avec précision et efficacité.

De leur côté, Elma et Cross peinent à s'approcher de la tête du monstre ses bras fusent à une vitesse vertigineuse et de nombreux missiles rendent leur approche trop difficile.

« On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça ! dit Cross en évitant de justesse la griffe droite.

\- Je suis d'accord ! Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Oui, un bon gros tir longue distance, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Et pour les missiles ?

\- Tant que tu fais diversion je crains rien, annonce-t-elle avec un clin d'œil – complètement inutile.

\- Ca marche. »

Le monstre arme ses missiles et les pointe sur Cross, mais une approche dangereuse d'Elma le fait changer de cible. Les missiles fusent à grande vitesse Elma a du mal à tous les esquiver.

« Elma, à trois heures ! » hurle Cross alors qu'elle prépare son arme.

Elma a juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'une des mains du mécha géant s'abat sur elle. Elle parvient cependant à bloquer l'attaque avec ses épées courtes, mais le choc a bien amoché son skell et le fais voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Ca va ! Ne vous en faites pas. Cross, attention à toi ! »

Cross vient de finir de charger son tir tandis que le monstre reporte à nouveau son attention sur elle.

« J'ai ! » s'écrit-elle en tirant une colossale décharge d'énergie qui vient percuter le mécha en pleine tête, la faisant disparaître derrière un nuage de fumée.

La détonation est tellement forte qu'elle surprend une grande partie des renforts ennemis, permettant à Lin de les terminer d'une attaque explosive groupée. Irina s'était quant à elle précipitée vers Elma pour la protéger le temps qu'elle récupère.

Une fois les renforts détruits, Lin s'approche de Cross :

« Tu crois qu'on l'a eu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en fixant le fumée qui se dissipe petit à petit.

Alors que la fumée laisse apparaître leur ennemi visiblement intact, Cross et Lin entendent Elma hurler dans leur oreillette :

« Attention ! Il va tirer ! Dégagez de là ! »

Mais c'est trop tard, le mécha avait déjà chargé son attaque au niveau du bas de l'ovale métallique alors que tout le monde était focalisé sur la fumée. Le tir part avant même que Cross et Lin n'aient le temps de fuir. Un rayon d'une intensité colossale vient se fracasser contre les boucliers de Lin qui a juste eu le temps de s'interposer devant Cross.

« Le rayon est bien trop puissant ! Les boucliers ne tiendront pas !

\- Accr…oi Li… ! » crie Elma. Mais la surcharge d'énergie du rayon a déjà mis ses communications H.S., le skell puisant dans toutes ses ressources pour bloquer l'assaut ennemi.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux d'Elma et Irina, l'attaque ennemie se termine, permettant aux deux soldates de voir l'état catastrophique dans lequel est Lin. Son skell, à bout de forces, commence à chuter. Cross parvient à le rattraper et à les faire atterrir tant bien que mal.

« Lin ! Répond-moi ! implore Elma.

\- Elle ne peut pas, explique Cross, ses communications sont mortes. Son skell a dirigé toute son énergie vers ses boucliers. Sans ça on y serait passé…

\- Il faut la sortir de là ! s'exclame Irina.

\- Je m'en charge, répond Cross. Je vais l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Vous, tenez ce monstre à l'écart.

\- On s'en charge, répond Elma.

\- Mais…, tente Irina.

\- Si on fui, ce monstre détruira N.L.A.. On doit se battre. Cross peut se charger de Lin seule, nous on doit les protéger.

\- Oui Colonel ! »

Irina et Elma se lancent une nouvelle fois à l'assaut du titan de métal, laissant à Cross le champ libre pour transporter le skell de Lin à l'abri dans la Vallée Sans-Cœur.

Une fois arrivée, Cross sort de son skell et tente d'ouvrir celui de Lin, sans succès même le système d'urgence ne fonctionne pas. Elle finit par remonter dans son skell et forcer l'ouverture du sas de secours, qui lâche sans opposer beaucoup de résistance, libérant ainsi une Lin au bord des larmes. Cross se dépêche de sortir de son skell pour la prendre dans ses bras :

« Là… C'est bon. C'est terminé.

\- *snif* C'était effrayant… J'ai cru qu'on allait *snif* y passer.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Heureusement que tu étais là, sans ça… » Elle se tait alors un moment avant de reprendre

« Merci Lin.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu n'ais rien. »

Lin finit par se reprendre et se dégager des bras de Cross :

« On doit retourner aider Elma et Irina !

\- Oui, mais ton skell est complètement H.S.

\- C'est vrai… Je suis inutile du coup…

\- Ne dit pas ça, on va trouver une solution. »

Cross commence à réfléchir alors que Lin s'exclame :

« Tatsu !

\- C'est vrai ça, dit Cross alors que Lin se précipite vers son skell, elle est où la patate ?

\- Je ne sais pas, normalement il doit aller bien, les boucliers ont pris la totalité du rayon. Il est peut-être un peu secoué. »

Lin rentre précipitamment dans son skell et ressort peu de temps après avec un Tatsu évanoui dans les bras :

« Il est juste inconscient. Ca va aller pour lui.

\- Bien, tant mieux. De mon côté, je pense avoir eu une idée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu vas prendre mon skell.

\- D'accord, mais toi tu vas faire quoi.

\- Je vais jouer de mon 'Lavage de Cerveau', dit-elle en dégainant son couteau de combat avant de le faire tourner autour de son doigt.

\- Tu comptes vraiment te battre sans skell ?!

\- Yup ! Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu chevaucher un de ces skate-boards volants.

\- Tu es tarée, murmure Lin pour elle-même.

\- Yup ! Et ça m'a toujours réussit, dit-elle avant de sauter sur l'épaule de son skell. Tu me prends en stop ?

\- Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de te raisonner.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Alors on y va. » soupire Lin avant de monter dans le skell de Cross.

Elle dépose délicatement Tatsu dans le compartiment destiné aux passagers avant de prendre place aux commandes et de faire décoller le skell en direction de la zone de combat.

De leur côté, Elma et Irina ont beaucoup de mal à freiner l'avancée du mécha, sans compter que l'appel incessant de renforts ennemis leur complique la tâche de minute en minute.

« Colonel ! On ne va pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps !

\- Courage Irina ! On tient bon jusqu'au rapport de Cross, après tu partiras chercher des renforts à N.L.A. pendant qu'on le retient ici.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Je reste avec vous quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Non ! Il faut… » Elle esquive un tir ennemi de justesse avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

« On en discutera après. » dit-elle avant de dégainer une épée et un pistolet et de foncer au travers du groupe de galdrs, suivie par Irina. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elles n'ont pas combattus côte à côte, mais les automatismes reviennent vite.

C'est Elma qui élimine le premier galdr, abattant son épée d'un coup vertical lui coupant un bras avant de lui tirer dans la tête à bout portant. Un autre ennemi lui fonce dessus sur sa gauche mais Irina l'intercepte en le frappant sur le flanc, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire et passer devant Elma qui l'accueille d'un coup d'épée horizontal, le tranchant en deux. Elma enchaîne avec une salve de coups de feu précis sur quelques méchas à portée tandis qu'Irina fonce sur eux, épées déployées. Une fois qu'elle est arrivée au contact, Elma stoppe les tirs et la rejoint. Pendant ce temps, Irina porte un coup en croix à un galdr avec ses deux épées avant de les ranger rapidement et de dégainer sa faux laser, de la faire tournoyer un court instant et de trancher un second ennemi. Elma quant à elle heurte son épée à l'arme d'un galdr et, d'une détonation à bout portant dans la poitrine, le projette sur Irina qui le tranche en deux dans la continuité de son mouvement précédent.

Ce ballet mortel se poursuit pendant de longues minutes au cours desquelles les galdrs tombent les uns après les autres. Mais le surnombre est trop important Elma et Irina ne peuvent pas esquiver toutes les attaques et finissent par être à bout de souffle.

« *han*… *han*… Irina ?

\- Oui *han*… Colonel.

\- Je pense avoir *han* repéré quelque chose. Ce… mécha semble avoir des sortes de modules au-dessus de ses pattes. *han* Je pense que ces disques lui servent à récupérer de l'énergie pour tirer.

\- Vous *han*… Vous êtes sure ?

\- Je les ai vu briller quand il a tiré sur Lin et Cross. J'ai cru mal voir, mais plus je les observe, plus j'ai l'impression de les voir luire avant une attaque.

\- Ca vaut le coup de tenter Colonel.

\- On passe au travers de ceux qui restent et on essaie de passer sous les disques pour les couper. On va viser celui sur sa patte avant droite, il a dû être amoché par Cross au début du combat.

\- Roger ! » affirma-t-elle en démarrant à la suite d'Elma.

Les quelques menaces qui se présentent à elles sont rapidement écartées ou éliminées à l'aide de coups d'épées secs et précis et les tirs de la forteresse marchante sont agilement évités par quelques acrobaties. Elles arrivent finalement à leur cible et remarquent que le disque est relié au reste de l'armature par un épais axe métallique parcouru de fils électriques.

« On dirait que vous aviez raison Colonel »

Elles s'emploient alors à couper cet axe, mais les mouvements du mécha leur complique la tâche, sans compter que les fal-swos les repèrent et tentent de les chasser.

« Irina, occupe-toi d'eux, dit Elma en dégainant sa longue épée. Je vais essayer de couper ce truc.

\- Oui Colonel ! »

Irina se propulse vers les ennemis alors qu'Elma abat sa lame contre d'axe, sans grand résultat. Elle remarque cependant que le métal s'est entaillé, ce qui la fait redoubler d'effort pour une seconde tentative. Pendant ce temps Irina découpe les fal-swos avec aisance, ces derniers étant moins résistants que les galdrs. Mais leur grande agilité et la difficulté à se mouvoir dans cet espace restreint fait manquer de nombreuses occasions à Irina. Suite à un faux mouvement, cette dernière heurte l'armature du mécha géant et laisse tomber une de ses épées alors que deux fal-swos s'approchent d'elle. Instinctivement, elle tranche le premier d'un geste diagonal de son épée restante et, dans la suite de son mouvement, frappe le second de son poing vide. Ce dernier est violemment propulsé vers Elma.

« Colonel ! Dégagez ! » hurle Irina. Elma obtempéra immédiatement sans attendre plus d'explication et le fal-swo s'écrase la seconde d'après contre l'axe usé par les coups répétés. Le choc provoque une explosion qui suffit à faire finalement céder l'axe de jonction. Le disque se trouve alors en proie à la gravité et chute, détruisant quelques fal-swos et galdrs piégés sous lui et forçant Irina et Elma à fuir le plus vite possible.

Entre les fal-swos qui tentent de leur barrer la route, le mouvement du mécha géant, le disque dont des éléments se détachent et chutent et les galdrs qui tentent de leur tirer dessus à distance, l'évasion est un véritable parcours du combattant. Elles parviennent finalement à s'échapper, non sans mal ni dommages Irina s'est pris de nombreux débris qui ont affaiblit l'armature de son skell et un tir qui a détruit sa main gauche, Elma a quant à elle perdu une jambe de son skell, préalablement fragilisée par l'attaque d'un fal-swo, en l'accrochant à un câble du disque.

« Bien joué Colonel !

\- A toi aussi Irina, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va retenter ça pour les autres.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est trop dangereux, mais je pense qu'il sera handicapé pour tirer son rayon surpuissant.

\- Espérons-le.

\- Irina, Elma, vous allez bien ?!

\- Lin ! s'exclament les concernées en même temps.

\- Je suis contente de vous entendre, j'ai vu ce truc tomber et j'ai eu peur pour vous.

\- Comment tu vas ? demande Elma. Et où est Cross ?

\- Je vais bien, les boucliers ont pris toute l'attaque et on n'a rien eu Tatsu et moi. Quant à Cross…

\- Je suis là, répond-t-elle en agitant son bras – bien qu'Elma et Irina ne soient trop loin pour la voir.

\- Où ça ? demande Irina.

\- Sur l'épaule de son skell, soupire Lin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait utiliser son 'Lavage de Cerveau'…

\- Ca va être fun !

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Irina.

\- C'est une technique au couteau qu'on m'a apprise il y a peu, explique Cross. Tu approches d'un ennemi, tu lui plantes le couteau près du centre nerveux et tu y injectes une substance qui le rend aussi docile qu'un agneau. Bref, tu lui laves le cerveau. Et le plus beau c'est que ça marche aussi sur les machines.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas ? demande Lin. Cross nous a dit que c'était une technique connue de ceux qui utilisent des couteaux.

\- Je connais, répond-t-elle, mais je ne l'utilise jamais, c'est trop technique. Par contre je savais qu'on pouvait les tuer comme ça, mais pas leur laver le cerveau.

\- Il faut s'entraîner un peu avant de vraiment y arriver, mais ça marche mieux sur les machines. Je crois que c'est lié aux nano-trucs dans le liquide, dit Cross en se grattant la tête. Bon, on lui fait sa fête ?

\- Oui, assez parlé, reprend Elma. On a détruit une partie du mécha, probablement une source d'énergie. On va se débarrasser des renforts avant de repartir à la recherche d'un point faible.

\- Oui chef ! affirment-elles en cœur avant de s'élancer.

\- Irina… reprit Elma.

\- Oui Colonel.

\- Si les choses viennent à déraper je veux que tu fonces chercher des renforts à N.L.A.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre !

\- … Oui Colonel. »

Le combat reprend face à une armée de galdrs et de fal-swos conséquente. La cadence des tirs du mécha ennemi ne se trouve que peu handicapée par la perte d'un de ses modules de charge. Cependant, le retour de Lin redonne de la motivation à Irina et Elma qui déciment les rangs ennemis avec une rare efficacité.

« Lin, demande Cross. Approche-moi d'un skate-board volant.

\- Tu es vraiment sure que ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui peut mal tourner ?

\- Alors en avant. » soupire-t-elle en s'approchant d'un fal-swo éloigné des autres.

L'approche n'est pas des plus aisées, en grande partie à cause de l'agilité de la future monture, cependant Lin réussit à l'attraper permettant à Cross de sauter dessus. Ni une ni deux, elle plante son couteau sur le haut du dos du fal-swo avant d'énoncer « Brain Jack ». Une sorte de liquide pénètre dans l'entaille causée par le couteau et après quelques secondes le planeur devient des plus dociles.

« C'est bon, pile la bonne dose. Tu peux y aller Lin.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demande Elma.

\- Faire un tour. J'ai une petite idée sur comment me débarrasser de ces tas de ferraille, mais je vais devoir les observer un peu avant ça. »

Se tenant debout sur sa monture, elle déplace légèrement son poids sur ses appuis pour le diriger. Le fal-swo obéit instinctivement et commence à se déplacer.

« Wahou ! C'est plus facile à contrôler que ce que je pensais. Allez, pleine puissance Hoover ! »

Sentant sa nouvelle maîtresse se pencher brusquement en avant, il accélère violemment en direction de la forteresse volante.

« Yahoooooooo !

\- Elle a l'air de s'éclater la bleue, remarque Irina entre deux tranchage de galdrs.

\- Au moins il y en a une qui s'amuse, soupire Elma. »

Surfant avec agilité sur une mer d'air, elle vient à se demander si elle n'avait pas déjà fait ça avant, sur Terre.

« Cross, je viens de penser à quelque chose, l'interrompt Elma.

\- Yep.

\- Il y a peut-être un point faible à exploiter sous le disque qu'on a détruit. Si on pouvait atteindre sa réserve d'énergie par là, ou même la surcharger…

\- J'y vole ! »

Après quelques pirouettes plus inutiles qu'autre chose, elle parvient enfin au niveau du haut de la patte avant droite du titan de métal et inspecte la zone.

Pendant ce temps, Elma, Lin et Irina réussissent à réduire les renforts ennemis grâce au rééquilibrage de leur équipe. Lin surveillant leurs arrières, Elma et Irina peuvent focaliser leur attention sur la destruction des galdrs et des fal-swos. Cependant, la perte de sa main handicape énormément Irina qui ne peut plus se battre qu'avec une seule arme, la rendant beaucoup moins vive et efficace. Elma a quant à elle moins de mal à gérer la perte de sa jambe, même si le déséquilibre qui en résulte lui vaut quelques pertes de contrôle qui auraient pu être fatales sans les interventions de Lin.

Le combat continu tant bien que mal, mais les combattantes sont conscientes qu'à cette allure elles seront à bout de force avant que le mécha atteigne le Lac Ciel. Il leur faut trouver un point faible exploitable, et vite !

De son côté, Cross pense avoir trouvé ce dont elles ont besoin sous la forme d'un sas de sécurité dans l'armature du mécha, au niveau du haut la patte. Probablement un tunnel de maintenance ou d'acheminement d'énergie du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère…

Dans tous les cas il va lui falloir trouver un moyen de faire sauter le sas, et la puissance de feu d'un galdr ne sera pas de trop…

« Bien, il est temps de soumettre ma théorie à quelques tests, se dit-elle en faisant démarrer Hoover. Si j'ai bien observé les galdrs jusqu'à présent, il doit y avoir un ou plusieurs chefs d'équipe qui dirigent les autres ils sont beaucoup trop organisés pour agir de leur propre chef, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas le gros truc qui les contrôle tous... Bon, normalement un chef est bien protégé, pense-t-elle en slalomant entre les ennemis qui ne semblent pas vraiment la remarquer, il reste sûrement à l'écart et si on l'approche les autres rappliquent en théorie… »

Elle repère un galdr à bonne distance du champ de bataille, tirant uniquement à longue portée.

« Lin, à deux heures ! Fait un tonneau ! »

La concernée s'exécute :

« Merci Cross !

\- Pas de problème, je me charge de lui. » dit-elle en signifiant à Hoover de prendre ce prétendu chef à revers. Etant suffisamment petite par rapport aux skells, elle parvient à se faufiler derrière lui sans se faire remarquer enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une présence derrière lui. Voyant que sa cible se retourne, Cross saute sur son épaule pour s'y agripper mais la manque avant de finalement réussir à s'accrocher à sa jambe.

Le galdr, quant à lui, ne voit qu'un fal-swo en se retournant et n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il se tourne à nouveau vers le champ de bataille où ses trois ennemis lui donnent trop de mal à son goût. Il avait décidé de se focaliser sur celui qui avait perdu une jambe, mais même avec ce handicap ses deux armes restent redoutables. Il lui semble que celui avec une main en moins est une cible plus facile, mais le troisième reste à l'affût du moindre assaut pour le protéger il faut les séparer…

Perdu dans ses pensés, le galdr ne se rend pas compte que Cross remonte le long de son dos.

« Faîtes que ça marche. » pense-t-elle. Elle finit par atteindre sa nuque avant de se jucher sur son épaule et planter son couteau au niveau du cou. Les quelques secondes de surprise du galdr sont suffisantes pour permettre à Cross d'utiliser son Lavage de Cerveau.

« Et voilà. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu en contrôles d'autres. »

Pour toute réponse il hoche la tête.

« Génial ! Maintenant suis-moi Buzz, s'extasie-t-elle en sautant sur Hoover qui l'attendait sagement.

\- C'est qui Buzz ? demande Irina.

\- Un pote, je vous le présenterai. Evitez juste de tirer sur un galdr qui suit un fal-swo vers la zone amochée.

\- … Tu es folle, souffle finalement Irina.

\- Merci ! »

De leur côté, un groupe d'une dizaine de galdrs se repli au dessus du mécha géant comme pour le protéger d'une menace inconnue, réduisant ainsi le nombre d'adversaires des trois skells.

« Mais où ils vont ? se demande Lin.

\- Ils ont peur ! répond Irina.

\- Ou ils préparent quelque chose, rajoute Elma. Restez sur vos gardes !

\- Pas besoin, enchaîne Cross. Ce ne sont pas eux qui préparent un truc, mais moi. »

Alors que les trois autres expriment leur incompréhension, Cross positionne Buzz devant le sas qu'elle veut ouvrir.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Buzz. It's show time ! »

A ces mots ce n'est pas seulement Buzz qui tire de ses canons, mais aussi la dizaine de galdrs qui s'étaient repliés, noyant ainsi le monstre de métal sous une pluie de rayons d'énergie et de missiles. Les autres galdrs, une fois la surprise passée, se jettent sur les traîtres et tentent de les éliminer. Les tirs fusent dans tous les sens, noyant le mécha géant sous une pluie de détonations et de débris. Les galdrs et les fal-swos ne savent plus où donner de la tête et tirent n'importe où, tentant de viser ceux qu'ils pensent avoir vu leur tirer dessus.

Elma, Lin et Irina profitent de la confusion pour souffler un peu.

« C'est vraiment Cross qui a fait ça ? s'étonne Irina.

\- Apparemment, répond Elma.

\- Venant d'elle, plus rien ne m'étonne, renchérit Lin. Je pourrais la voir convaincre un Ma-non de ne plus manger de pizza que ça ne me choquerait pas…

\- Tatsu veut manger pizza Linly…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Irina, comme étonnée d'entendre cette voix.

\- C'est rien, Tatsu parle en dormant. Il faut juste éviter de parler de nourriture… »

La cacophonie ambiante se calme peu à peu, à mesure que les troupes ennemies se réduisent.

« Il est temps d'y aller, énonce Elma. Profitons du chaos dans les rangs ennemis pour frapper un grand coup.

\- Roger ! » s'écrient-elles en se laçant vers le monstre juché sur le colosse de métal.

Pendant ce temps, Cross avait profité de la diversion provoquée pour se faufiler dans le conduit qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. C'est un long couloir rectiligne dont seule l'entrée, située sur la patte, n'est pas parfaitement droite elle se tord au niveau de l'articulation au gré des mouvements de la patte. Pour le moment elle avance à bonne vitesse grâce à Hoover, le tunnel étant suffisamment large jusqu'à présent pour le faire passer.

Alors que les détonations commencent à s'estomper au dehors, Cross arrive enfin devant une porte que Hoover ouvre sans mal avec une décharge électrique. Derrière cette porte, elle découvre ce qu'elle était venu chercher : une salle de maintenance.

« Bien, se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas un couloir d'approvisionnement en fin de compte, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Elle descend de Hoover (à qui elle remet une dose de Lavage de Cerveau pour être sure qu'il lui reste fidèle) et se dirige vers une console pour pianoter dessus. Après quelques recherches elle finit par tomber sur un plan de la forteresse.

« Zu Pharg ? » murmure-t-elle avant de se décider à faire un rapport :

« Comment ça se passe dehors ?

\- Plutôt bien, répond Lin. La plupart des petits méchas sont détruits et le gros s'est fait salement amocher. Et toi, tu es où ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es entrée dedans, poursuit Elma.

\- Beeeeen… Je te le dis pas alors.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonne Irina.

\- J'ai ouvert un sas avec Buzz et j'ai suivi le chemin. Je suis dans une salle de maintenance là. Je viens de télécharger les plans du Zu Pharg – c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je vous les envoie. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pianote sur son transmetteur permettant aux autres de voir la structure de Zu Pharg. Les trois combattantes s'éloignent un peu afin de digérer les informations. Cross poursuit :

« Je pense que je suis au niveau du site noté M-05. J'attire votre attention sur la zone centrale du schéma c'est un immense réservoir de carburant destiné à faire bouger le Zu Pharg. L'énergie des tirs est quant à elle effectivement fournie par les disques sur les pattes.

\- Donc il faut les détruire pour l'empêcher de tirer, conclue Irina.

\- Oui, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de se déplacer, souligne Elma.

\- Il faut vider le réservoir de carburant alors, propose Lin.

\- J'avais une autre idée, reprend Cross, le faire sauter.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclame Lin.

\- Je peux activer un sas de maintenance depuis ma console, il se trouve exactement sous le Zu Pharg. De ce que je vois, il ouvre sur un large couloir qui permet sûrement de remplir le réservoir.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… commente Elma.

\- L'idée est la suivante : j'active l'ouverture du sas, pendant ce temps, Lin, tu charges le fusil de précision de mon skell. Une fois le sas ouvert, tu fonces sous le Zu Pharg et tu tires sur le réservoir. La décharge fait exploser le réservoir, et le Zu Pharg avec. Victoire !

\- Et toi ? demande Lin passablement inquiète.

\- Le sas va prendre environ deux secondes pour s'ouvrir suffisamment, celui qui contrôle le Zu Pharg mettra quelques secondes de plus à le repérer et à refermer le sas. Tu auras une fenêtre d'environ quatre secondes pour tirer. Quant à moi, une fois que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton je fais décoller Hoover et je me tire en quatrième vitesse. Avec deux-trois secondes d'avances sur la déflagration je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir…

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis 'devrais', souligne Elma.

\- OK, je **vais** m'en sortir.

\- Je refuse ! interrompt Lin. C'est trop dangereux !

\- J'ai pas mieux à proposer Lin, et le temps joue contre nous. Vos skells sont au bout du rouleau, on ne pourra pas faire mieux. Au point où on en est, ça passe ou ça casse. »

Un lourd silence s'installe sur le canal de communication. Elma finit par le briser :

« J'ai peur que tu ais raison… Lin Irina et moi on va te couvrir.

\- Mais…

\- Lin, coupe Cross, fais-moi confiance. Je suis coriace.

\- Ca, c'est sûr…

\- Je m'en sortirai, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es avec moi ?

\- … Oui, répond-t-elle d'un air grave.

\- Bon, repris Cross. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. A trois j'actionne le mécanisme. Deux secondes plus tard tu dois être sous le Zu Pharg, arme chargée et pointée vers le haut. Tu vas devoir tirer en étant en mouvement pour pouvoir fuir la déflagration. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Oui, j'y arriverai.

\- Toi seule peux le faire Irina ne peut plus manier de fusil et le skell d'Elma risque d'être déséquilibré par la perte de sa jambe. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

\- T'AS FINI DE LUI FOUTRE LA PRESSION ! hurle Irina, faisant sursauter Lin.

\- Ca… Ca va aller, répond-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un coup.

\- On te couvre, la rassure Elma.

\- Merci.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu es prête. » termine Cross.

Pendant ce temps, Zu Pharg a eu le temps de récupérer et n'attend pas la fin de la discussion pour tirer sur les skells. Elma s'interpose et use le reste de ses boucliers pour stopper l'attaque. Irina n'hésite pas une seconde à se lancer sur le monstre dans l'espoir de faire diversion, ce qui fonctionne.

Cross se sent trembler de plus en plus, la sueur coule sur ses tempes. Alors qu'elle tente de se calmer, elle entend dans son oreillette Lin prendre de profondes inspirations, ce qui la détend un peu. Elle se sent plus en confiance, elles vont y arriver, elle le sent. Elma reste à l'affût du moindre missile ennemi qui viendrait perturber Lin. Elle doit être la plus anxieuse sur le moment elle refuse de perdre à nouveau ses coéquipiers, ça fait trop mal. Mais Cross a raison si on ne l'arrête pas ici, c'est tout N.L.A. qui sera détruite. Elles vont s'en sortir, il le faut.

Après une ultime profonde inspiration Lin annonce d'une voix calme :

« On peut y aller. »

Cross prend quelques secondes pour se recentrer et monter sur Hoover puis annonce :

« Très bien. Tout le monde se tient prêt. »

Elma prend une profonde inspiration.

« Un… »

Lin déploie le fusil de précision et commence à le faire charger.

« Deux… »

Cross appose son doigt sur le bouton d'ouverture du sas.

« Trois ! »

Cross appui sur le bouton tandis que Lin démarre au quart de tour deux secondes pour atteindre le bas de Zu Pharg c'est court, elle en mettra trois, mais ça permettra à Cross de fuir. Hoover démarre lui aussi au quart de tour quelques millisecondes plus tard alors que sous le colosse le sas amorce son ouverture.

« Quatre… » pense Cross alors qu'elle voit défiler les néons du couloir à toute vitesse.

Elma se précipite à la suite de Lin pour bloquer les éventuelles menaces.

« Cinq… »

Lin est proche du sas, tournée vers le haut. Elle décide de ralentir un peu pour ne pas rater sa cible. Le tir est armé.

« Six… »

Alors que Cross et Hoover entament seulement la deuxième moitié de la galerie, Lin parvient enfin sous le Zu Pharg. Sa fenêtre de tir est très mince, autant temporellement que physiquement elle n'a droit qu'à quelques millisecondes et à quelques mètres. Suite à l'activation du métamode, Lin sent le temps se ralentir autour d'elle, elle n'est plus focalisée que sur une chose : sa fenêtre de tir. Durant les quelques millisecondes précédant son tir imminent, elle sent tous ses sens à la perfection elle se sent infaillible.

Sa fenêtre de tir arrive alors, parvenant même à prendre en compte le très léger décalage temporel entre sa pression sur la gâchette et le tir de l'arme, elle envoie une puissante décharge d'énergie en direction du réservoir. « Bingo. » se dit-elle alors que sa perception du temps commence à retrouver lentement son état normal.

« Sept… »

Ayant vu Lin tirer, Elma décide de virer de bord pour ne pas finir sous le mécha quand il explosera. Lin réaccélère quant à elle sa course.

« Hui… » BOOOOOUUUUUM ! Le réservoir vient d'exploser, Cross n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour terminer sa course. Irina fui la zone du monstre en entendant l'explosion. Elma part elle aussi le plus loin possible. Lin file a toute allure et sort vite de la zone de la déflagration.

Cross, quant à elle, commence sa course contre la mort. C'est à son tour de sentir l'énergie du métamode envahir son corps, mais même si ses sens sont décuplés elle ne peut pas aller plus vite. La déflagration se rapproche dangereusement. Elle se sent céder à la panique. Elle n'en a que pour quelques secondes, voir moins. Dans un élan de lucidité, elle fait basculer Hoover pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier. Par cet acte désespéré, Hoover sauve Cross in extremis, même si elle est loin d'être tirée d'affaire. La déflagration les ayant rattrapés, son souffle propulse Hoover et Cross à une vitesse vertigineuse. La sortie s'approche à très grande vitesse, mais le conduit de l'articulation est légèrement coudé. Si elle reste où elle est elle risque de voler en éclats en percutant la paroi. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, Cross réussit à se décaler partiellement. Ce dernier mouvement de sa part réoriente involontairement Hoover dans la direction de la sortie, mais ne lui permet pas d'éviter le contact. Son aile se fait limer progressivement par la chaleur infernale et le contact de la paroi. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, la déflagration expulse ce qu'il reste de Cross et de Hoover hors de Zu Pharg à une vitesse vertigineuse. Après une longue course aérienne, les deux corps percutent l'eau du Lac Ciel avant d'y faire quelques ricochets puis de s'y enfoncer.

« Cross ! hurle Lin alors que Zu Pharg explose en de multiples endroits. Répond ! Cross !

\- Bon sang, t'es où ! fulmine Irina.

\- Répond… *snif* Je t'en prie… Tu… tu peux pas… » Lin est coupée par ses larmes.

Elma est quant à elle restée plutôt calme. Elle est extrêmement anxieuse, mais reste tout de même concentrée. Elle pianote à toute vitesse sur la console de son skell dans l'espoir de trouver le signal de Cross.

« Elle est dans le lac ! » s'écrie-t-elle avant de foncer vers la zone indiquée et de plonger. Tous les systèmes de son skell sont en alerte maximale les dégâts du combat ont altéré l'étanchéité du skell. Mais elle s'en fiche complètement, elle ne perdra pas un coéquipier, pas encore.

Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Lin et Irina, Elma surgit de l'eau en tenant Cross dans ses bras. Enfin,… quelque chose qui lui ressemble en tout cas…

Le corps que pose maintenant Elma sur la plage est complètement méconnaissable : il a le dos complètement noirci par la chaleur, même fondu à certains endroits son bras gauche est manquant et son épaule semble avoir complètement fondue, quelques fils en dépassent, probablement piégés quand l'eau a ressoudé grossièrement le métal liquide de son épaule sa jambe droite est complètement broyée à cause d'un choc inconnu, et l'autre pliée dans un angle répugnant. Seule sa tête est en assez bon état, si on oublie que ses cheveux ont brûlé aussi, lui donnant un air presque hilarant – du moins, hors contexte.

Lin pose son skell en catastrophe, se précipite sur Cross et lance une analyse immédiatement.

« Je détecte des signes de vie ! Elle est encore là !

\- Je vais essayer de la réanimer, propose Elma en sortant prestement de son skell qui reste dans un équilibre instable, occupe-toi de l'analyse.

\- Oui !

\- Irina, tu fonces à N.L.A. demander une place au centre de maintenance sur-le-champ !

\- Oui Colonel, s'exécute-t-elle sans perdre une seconde.

\- Allez, réveille-toi… » fit Elma avant de commencer à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Même si les mims sont mécaniques, ils restent très semblables au corps humain. Elma doit tenter de réanimer Cross de façon 'classique' pendant que Lin vérifie si elle peut la mettre hors tension sans danger.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Cross finit par tousser de l'eau, au grand soulagement d'Elma et de Lin. Pour lui permettre de dégorger sans danger, Elma penche la tête de Cross sur le côté. Elle se sent tellement soulagée…

Une fois le trop plein d'eau éliminé, Cross parvient finalement à proclamer d'une voix faible ses premiers mots de miraculée :

« Pas top… pour un premier baiser… »

Elma se redresse, passablement énervée alors que Lin ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Sérieusement ! On a failli te perdre et tu nous sors ça !

\- Te fâche pas… Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Pardon ?! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Et puis, c'est pas la question !

\- Je t'ai connue avec plus de répartie.

\- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Tu es dans un état critique !

\- Si elle a le temps de plaisanter c'est que ça doit aller, souligne Lin en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

\- Oui, si toi aussi tu te mets à me vanner, sur qui je peux compter ? continue Cross.

\- Désolée, mais ça fait du bien de souffler. Je suis tellement soulagée… Pas toi Elma ?

\- … Si, bien sûr, répond-t-elle en se calmant. Comment est son état.

\- Son mim est dans un état catastrophique du point de vue fonctionnel, elle ne peut plus bouger quoi que ce soit. J'ai dû désactiver tous ses récepteurs de douleur. En ce qui concerne la structure interne, il a assez bien encaissé le choc. La majeure partie des dégâts est externe.

\- Bien, un séjour au centre de maintenance et c'est réglé, conclue Elma.

\- Je commence à coûter cher…

\- Comme si ça avait une importance, reprit Elma.

\- Je suis d'accord, poursuit Lin. En plus Vandham t'a tellement à la bonne qu'il serait prêt à payer les réparations de sa poche.

\- Pas bête… réfléchit Cross.

\- Bon, je vais devoir t'endormir.

\- Non merci Lin. Si je crains rien, j'aimerais rester consciente.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Sûre ! »

Lin jette un regard interrogateur à Elma pour avoir son accord. Elle y répond par un haussement d'épaule lui signifiant clairement « On ne pourra pas la faire changer d'avis », ce qui fait rire Lin.

Une fois Cross hissée dans le skell d'Elma, les deux méchas décollent en direction de N.L.A..

En chemin, Cross se pose alors une question :

« Et comment va Hoover ? »

Pour seule réponse elle reçoit un profond soupir combiné des deux pilotes.

« Même à l'article de la mort elle continue à faire de l'humour… »

Cross sourit.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Irina les contacte :

« Ici Irina, j'ai prévenu le centre de maintenance, ils seront prêts à votre arrivée. Comment va Cross ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Je suis en route.

\- Bien reçu Irina, répond Elma. Cross est réveillée, elle va s'en sortir. On est en route aussi, on devrait bientôt se croiser.

\- Super. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à N.L.A. alors.

\- Parfait. Une fois arrivées je pose Cross au centre de maintenance et on fait notre rapport à Vandham le plus vite possible il faut qu'il soit au courrant de l'existence d'un tel monstre dans les rangs du Ganglion.

\- Bof…, intervient Cross. Il était pas si coriace de ça, si ?

\- … Elle est toujours comme ça ? demande Irina après un silence.

\- Si tu savais…, soupire Lin. Pire que Tatsu.

\- Hey !

\- Comment il va au fait ? demande Elma sans se préoccuper de l'interjection de Cross.

\- Il dort, répond Lin. C'est mieux comme ça…

\- Je ferais bien une petite sieste moi aussi, s'exclame Cross. Je suis crevée ! C'est moi qui ai fait tout le job ou quoi ?

\- Yup ! » lui répond Irina, suivie d'un rire d'Elma et Lin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, c'est la première fiction que je poste. N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous a plu. ^^


End file.
